


That Voice

by Amuly



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's singing voice is practically magic (not as cracky as it sounds). Spoilers for 2x18, "Born This Way".</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Voice

Kurt watched as Finn approached him slowly after his solo, hands shoved deep in his pockets and shoulders shrugged up to his ears. 

“Hey.”

There was a long pause as Kurt waited for Finn to say something else, tugging at the keys around his collar impatiently. When he didn't, Kurt tried to prod Finn along. “Is there something you needed, Finn?”

Fin took another step closer, close enough that Kurt had to resist the urge to step back. The (freakishly)tall boy was definitely invading his personal space, though he didn't seem to be aware he was. 

“Just... that song. I had never heard it before.”

Casually Kurt brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. Finn was acting strange, even for him, and Kurt couldn't quite get a handle on why just yet. In the meantime, Kurt would just have to keep Finn talking until he figured it out. “It's from  _Sunset Boulevard_ .” When Finn's expression remained blank, Kurt continued. “It's a musical. And a movie,” he added as an afterthought, “but the song is from the musical.”

Finn's mouth dropped open in partial-comprehension. “Oh. Uh. Never seen it.”

“Barbara Streisand sang the song,” Kurt supplied. 

At this Finn's eyes  _actually_ alit with some small amount of recognition. “I know her!” he practically shouted. Kurt touched a delicate hand to his ear. “Well, anyway,” Finn scuffed his foot on the floor. “I just thought it was awesome. Well, not awesome. Like, the best, but you wouldn't call it 'awesome' because it was too... pretty?”

Kurt arched an eyebrow at Finn as he struggled to find the words to express himself. He was always cutest when he was fumbling around in his Franken-teen way, after all.

Finn's eyes widened at Kurt's expression, and he started furiously backpedaling what he just said. “I mean... I don't mean pretty in a gay way. Like, not anti-gay. Or something? Oh, damn it.” Finn rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “This is coming out all wrong.”

Taking pity on poor Finn, Kurt took a step forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. “I know what you mean, Finn. And thank you,” he added, blushing slightly. “It's good to hear I'm welcomed back. Especially from you.”

“Yeah, well...” Finn's eyes were trained down at Kurt's arm, focusing on it with almost disturbing intensity. “You know,” he started abruptly as if a thought had just occurred to him. “If you ever get sick of that Blaine kid, erm, well...” Without warning, Finn bent down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt froze. “I'm here.” With that, Finn dashed away, leaving a shellshocked Kurt gaping in the music room. 

Kurt's mind raced. First Blaine, now Finn. Apparently Kurt's singing had a secret power to make boys fall in love with him. Slowly Kurt turned around, taking slow steps out of the room as he thought. 

Maybe he'd try singing another song to Blaine, tonight. It might “inspire” the other boy to second base. Kurt frowned. If boys had a... second... base?


End file.
